


[Podfic] Chicago Layover by TroubleScout

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: AU: A midwestern blizzard strands Veronica and Logan. They haven't seen each other in 8 years. What's a star-crossed couple to do? Share a bed perhaps? Post-S3. Pre-movie.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Chicago Layover by TroubleScout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicago Layover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130614) by [TroubleScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout). 



> This is simple and straightforward. Just a recording of me reading a favorite story to you. I'd never recorded myself reading before. We can blame Trope-a-palooza and The Alliance (you know who you are)! Trapped by Circumstance and Only One Bed for the win!
> 
> Please allow a moment for the audio to load. Sometimes it looks like it's not going to work (0:00/0:00) but after a moment it changes to (0:00/24:45). The time involved seems to vary but at least several seconds. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-a-palooza (July 2020) sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.

  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/nro7l5sq2hdyx1n/ChicagoLayover_byTroubleScout.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Chicago Layover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130614/chapters/40287920)

**Author:** [TroubleScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout)

**Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC)

**Length:** 24:46

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/nro7l5sq2hdyx1n/ChicagoLayover_byTroubleScout.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
